


eyes that see too much grow old

by jayhood



Category: Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhood/pseuds/jayhood
Summary: From my tumblr Jason Todd headcanons challenge. Anonymous asked:Headcanon: Jason’s eyes glow because of the Lazarus Pit
Relationships: Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	eyes that see too much grow old

She urged him to fight with his eyes closed.  
Always useful skill for an assassin, Talia thought. But for the son of her Beloved, it was a necessity. It was so easy to give away his position otherwise, in the dark: his eyes were like two green lanterns in the dark. The tiniest bit of light was reflected in them. A useful feature for someone who hunts in the darkness; a deadly weakness of your survival depended on being unnoticed.

  
He did not share this opinion.

  
“I want them to see me coming,” he said to her, once. “I want them to know the end is near, I want them to repent, and then I will strike them down anyway.”  
Foolish child. It would not work out as he imagined. Those who were able to repent, they would not find the way on his list. Those who were not, they only got another chance to get away.  
He mastered the skill anyway. Deathstroke was the one who helped, in the end: at that time, he had no working eyes, and yet nobody could get a drop on him.

Jason left him alive, surprisingly. It was not that he lacked skill, still, to defeat Slade Wilson in combat… or through other means. It was because he had a motley crew of children around him, children he taught to survive more than to be a hero. That survival, in a way, was the bravest thing you could do, day in and day out.  
This, Jason did not learn. And Talia found out this when she found his body in debris, after the explosion.  
He did not die the same way, beaten, crushed under the building, with lungs full of smoke. This time, his carotid artery has been cut.

His eyes were dull, now, even after she dragged him to the Pit the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> you can chat with me about Jason Todd headcanons and, you know, other stuff too, here: https://redjaybathood.tumblr.com


End file.
